Zack Ryder
Zack Ryder '''is a member of the SmackDown roster as of 2010, where he is a former WWE Tag Team Champion with Alex Riley as representatives of the faction The Mizfits, as well as this, Ryder is a 2-time Cruiserweight Champion. Career Cruiserweight Champion & Draft to SmackDown (2009) Zack Ryder made his debut at Survivor Series defeating Kofi Kingston to become the first Cruiserweight Champion. On December 14th on Superstars, Ryder lost a match to Matt Hardy setting up a championship match between the two for TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. At the event, Ryder defeated Hardy to retain the championship after a rollup pin. On the debut January 14th episode of ECW, Ryder lost his Cruiserweight Championship to Kofi Kingston in a match originally scheduled to also feature Christian. On February 11th, Ryder invoked his rematch clause on ECW, defeating Kingston to become a 2-time Cruiserweight Champion. On March 18th, Ryder competed in a beat the clock challenge with WrestleMania opponent Chavo Guerrero, in which the winner would choose the stipulation for their match. Ryder won the challenge defeating Primo in just a few seconds less time than Chavo's match, announcing a Table Match for WrestleMania. At the event, Ryder defeated Guerrero to retain the championship. The following week, Ryder was drafted to the SmackDown taking the Cruiserweight Championship with him, he made his SmackDown debut on the April 2nd edition, retaining his Cruiserweight Championship in a Fatal 4-Way Match against Evan Bourne, John Morrison & Rey Mysterio after SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long stated "Ryder had to prove his worth as champion on SmackDown." The following week, Ryder aligned himself with The Miz & John Morrison to form "The Mizfits", a trio that began a feud with Miz's former partner Big Show when they 3 on 1 attacked him. Ryder competed on the final episode of ECW on April 22nd, retaining his championship in a WrestleMania rematch with Chavo Guerrero. On May 14th, Ryder was booked to defend his championship against newcomer Sin Cara, losing the match and ending his second reign. '''The Mizfits (2010) On June 8th, Ryder teamed with Alex Riley to compete in the WWE Tag Team Championship contenders tournament, defeating Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero to advance to the semi-finals. The next week on NXT, The Mizfits defeated Mark Henry & R-Truth to advance to the finals. The following Friday, The Mizfits defeated The Road Warriors to win the tournament, setting up a WWE Tag Team Championship match between Riley & Ryder and the champions, The Altitude Alliance. At Fatal 4-Way, Ryder & Riley won the WWE Tag Team Championship from The Altitude Alliance. After Alex Riley suffered legitimate injuries, Ryder was recognised as champions with The Miz, however, on July 23rd, Miz left Ryder to defend and lose the championship alone to D-Generation X. On July 30th, Ryder competed in his first match since leaving The Mizfits, an Intercontinental Championship contenders match in which he lost to Goldust. Championships and Accomplishments *WWE Tag Team Championship (1-time) - with Alex Riley/The Miz *Cruiserweight Championship (2-time) *First Cruiserweight Champion Category:Superstars